icon_the_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
United States Academy
The United States Academy (USAC), the sixth and newest branch implemented into the United States Armed Forces, are militarized high schools established in the year 2023 in response to populated regions on the Earth still devastated and isolated from the war taken controlled by remnants of the old Utopian government. Students begin training in their adolescence to maximize their kinetic abilities to their fullest potential like teaching a child foreign languages before grade school. History Establishment All liberated countries fund the US Academy and corporations like Lockhart Inc. develop and advance technology for the cause. The branch includes three classes: levitation, acceleration, and propulsion. The US Academy exclusively trains students with these kinetic abilities through all four years to become soldiers known as the Sons and Daughters of Liberty, also known as the Liberators. In addition with the training the academies also teach the four core academic subjects, electives that teach careers to the arts, and extracurricular activities like sports and clubs. Should a student decide to retire later in life that individual will have the necessary requirements to pursue higher education. Other traditional high school activities such as school dances and festivals are present in these academies too. Initiation Acceptance into the US Academy requires candidates to take tests that measure their academic and kinetic skills. Unique attributes to a candidate's kinesis can improve chances of being accepted. High academic and kinetic scores and a letter of recommendation from the candidate's head minister from their previous school are all required for acceptance into the academy. After receiving the letter of acceptance all selected recruits are required to participate in a eight week program of initial training in order to officially join the US Academy during the summer. The training is comparable to the training of US Marines as recruits are subjected to harsh training directed by their Drill Coach five days a week excluding Saturday and Sunday that tests the limits of their physical, kinetic, and mental skills and barriers. Ranking A ranking system similar to the military was implemented in the academy when established. A student's rank is determined by experience and skill. So a senior is automatically a higher rank versus a junior and a senior at the top of their class has the highest rank possible in the academy. After graduation Liberators can decide whether or not to maintain their current rank or strive to achieve higher ranks with the General being the highest. When a student becomes a junior they are allowed along with seniors to participate with Liberator veterans as their superiors in liberating countries. Expansion Currently the US Academy consists of five academies in the cities of Washington DC, New York City, Los Angeles, Chicago, and Houston. In the year 2050 the entire North American continent has been liberated and as a result the USA, Canada, and Mexico unanimously decided to called their union the United Republic (UR). Canada and Mexico joined the US Academy by establishing their own academies using the same structure to train their students to become Liberators known as the Académie canadienne (Canadian Academy) and Academia Mexicana (Mexican Academy). In addition the British Academy (Royal Academy), French Academy (National Academy), Indian Academy, German Academy (Akademie), and Japanese Academy (Japan Academy Self-Defense Force) were established to contribute to the Liberation cause. Rules Uniforms Students are required to wear US Academy issued uniforms. A male student’s uniform includes a white dress shirt, red necktie, navy blue dress coat, black dress pants, black dress socks, and black dress boots. A female student’s uniform includes a white dress shirt, red bow tie, navy blue dress coat, black mid-thigh gore skirt, black stockings, and black mid-heels. During Fall and Winter students can wear US Academy issued sweaters and sweater vests to compensate for the cool and cold weather. During Spring students are not required to wear a dress coat and can wear US Academy issued short-sleeved dress shirts to compensate for the warm and hot weather. Dormitories Every student in the US Academy is issued a key card to a room in the gender neutral dormitories. These rooms are furnished with a bed, a desk with a chair, and an individual bathroom that fulfills all hygienic needs. Students are permitted to decorate and personalize these rooms but do not extend to permanent alterations that cannot be removed when student either transfers or graduates. Students are expected to be in their rooms before 7 PM and must remain in their rooms until 7 AM of the next day. Computers All students accepted into the US Academy are issued a computer tablet and a carry case. Both are required to be in the student's immediate possession for all their classes. The tablet is downloaded with digital textbooks specific to the individual student and all assignments are downloaded into the tablet from the instructor's website and the assignment after completion is then sent to the instructor's computer to be graded either manually or by the computer. Assignments can either be completed by typing or be handwritten by using a digital pen and after completion can be converted to a specific font from the handwriting recognition feature. Students are not permitted to record or share the recordings of class lectures to prevent students from not listening or not being present in class. Additionally sending other students messages, playing online games, and other distractions are not permitted and if caught will result in disciplinary action from the instructor. These tablets removes the necessity of traditional textbooks, binders, and writing utensils thus eliminating the use of lockers too. And the light weight of the tablet means the tablets can carried be in the carry case by back, shoulder, or hand without any difficulty. Students are allowed to customize their carry cases and tablet skins with only the consideration that the customization is neither offensive or discriminatory to other students.